382 From Spring to Summer
From The Chronicle Oathsworn Sigeholders Aethelric Upped with a group of his fellow healers to go to Sermersuaq as a military unit. Eeva Still on her journey to wisdom within the Kalavesi Marshes. Elsa the Fury She has spent her time aboard her ship The Lazy Kraken and rarely been seen in Sigehold. Derowen She's busier than usual within her hut, crafting and receiving letters. There's wood and other shavings in ever growing piles or filling the multitudes of buckets that seem to be gathering. Her forest has the same extremely haunted look as usual, ghostly fireflies drifting between the too dark shadows under the old trees. More unusual is her regular appearence outside Liissa's House with a small selection of letters handed over whenever post is collected to head from the Hall. She'll let anybody who asks know that they are letters to Thanes of other Halls with introductions and asking for information. Anybody who queries about the upcoming summit will hear her muttering about an election for the Runesmith in equal parts nerves, reluctant and frustration. Faolan Marching with The Bloodied Band into Sermersuaq Henrik Tending to his Salmon Farm and the ongoing business of the Hala within it's own lands. Ingrid Preaching, probably. Jana Off with her military unit in Sermersuaq. Liissa Very unusually for her she has gone to Sermersuaq to improve morale of the armies. Her bar is left in the capable hands of Giste. Osric Who knows. Tauno Though usually he spends at least half of an average season with one of the Wintermark armies - often whichever one's closest to home. This season, he makes it very clear he intends to spend the entire season in Sermersuaq, supporting the armies. He packs very quickly after getting back from Anvil, and tags along with the various Sigehold Military Units. Uncle Seaver For a while after the Spring equinox Seaver continues about as he usually does. Giving sermons from the chapel Nestori built and, more often, seeing individual members of his congregation in his own hut. Sometimes strange coloured smokes and pungent odours also drift out of his home. He can often be found in the early morning or late night sat upon the turfed roof of his hut watching the sky as the sun rises or sets. After Veikko leaves for Kallavesa he is still around for a couple of days. He fusses about speaking to almost every member of the hall that is present (probably not many given the fighting in Summersuaq) and writing a several letters that he leaves in homes or dispatches with couriers. Then one morning he simply gone and an inscribed wooden plaque hangs on the door of his hut stating: “I am likely in Kallavesa I will return from time to time Please feel free to make use of the preparations inside if you wish Be aware that some lessons come with a price” Ulfa Covenkeeper things. Veikko Heads to Kallavesa to attend on his pregnant wife, Ylmishka, and also to build a new chapel. He intends to make his links to the Hall going forward more formally one's of Stormcrow, he has not rescinded his Oath. People who live close by: Kindra Went to Semersuaq with the Bloodcloaks, accompanied by half of the hall she belongs to, her military unit who fight beneath the banner of the Seated Stag and a stray Pride priest with pointy ears (Rane). Her military unit is a nameless ragtag bunch of misfits that rarely speak when engaged in a fight, they communicate with hand gestures and bird calls. This is a huge contrast to them in leisure time, when they act like merry scops. Leofric Returning, haggard of appearence, with his Iron Courage to once more battle in Spiral (despite Maariit and Osric's best efforts to persuade them to Sermersuaq). Maarit Probably following Ironwill to Sermersuaq. Sigvar Sigvar is spending his time adjusting to his life in the grounds of Sigehold. He has been tending to his herbs, acting as a medicinal supply for the local populace and giving guidence to those who seek it. He has spent his evenings in Liissas bar singing some times, listening most times and discussing his plans for Anvil with those who can help him acheive his objectives. Despite moving into Nestori's old lodgings, he has yet to make the place his own stating that there is unfinished business that must be attended to, before he can make the place his own. Taru This has been a busy season for her theatre and scop school. The ongoing conflict in Sermersuaq has led to an influx of visiting scops to Kalpaheim with tales of war, many of whom were persuaded to perform within her fine establishment. Alongside her theatre commitments she has also been in contact with the Anvil Library regarding potential opportunities.